


Ein Dad und ein Dean

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Big Brother Dean, Childhood, Children, Family, Gen, Mentions of child neglect, Mentions of homophobia, Parenthood, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe keine Mom. Ich habe einen Dean.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Dad und ein Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dad and a Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005674) by [EternalSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/pseuds/EternalSheWolf). 



> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Es tut mir furchtbar leid, wenn ihr Fehler gefunden habt. Dieser Text war tatsächlich etwas schwerer zu übersetzen als alles bisherige, und hat mich tatsächlich ein paar Nerven gekostet, auch wenn er unglaublich schön war *///*  
> Wer Fehler entdeckt bitte zurückgeben und nicht behalten, sie werden vermisst!  
> Tja … im Englischen klingt es natürlich viel schöner, aber ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß :)
> 
> Reviews werden im übrigen übersetzt und an die Originalautorin weitergeleitet :)

Als sie zum ersten Mal von der Sozialdienstleistung untersucht werden, ist es wegen Sam.

Sam ist gerade in die Vorschule gekommen und er lernt eine Menge neuer Dinge, doch wenn es anfängt um Familie zu gehen, kommt er ins stocken.

„Aber Miss Jones, ich habe keine Mom.“

„Natürlich hast du eine, Idiot“, sagt Kevin, bevor Miss Jones antworten kann. „Jeder hat eine Mom.“

Sam schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich nicht. Ich habe einen Dad und einen Dean, aber ich habe keine Mom.“

Einen Dad und einen Dean? Miss Jones schaudert. Das konnte nicht sein. Außer … Oh. _Oh._ Sie sieht wieder zu Sam, diesmal aus einer völlig anderen Perspektive. Seine Eltern mussten eines _dieser_ Paare sein. Ihre Theorie scheint sich zu bestätigen, als Sam über diesen Dean plappert, der anscheinend der beste Dean _überhaupt_ ist, weil er Sam Geschichten vorliest und mit ihm spielt und ihm Macaroni mit Käse macht, wenn sie nur zu zweit sind.

Sie schnieft und beschließt, ein wachsames Auge auf den jungen Sam zu haben. Schließlich konnte es nicht gesund sein, von einem dieser … _unnatürlichen_ Paare aufgezogen zu werden. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit nimmt sie soziale Dienste in Anspruch.

Sie hält nach beiden von Sams … _Dads_ Ausschau, als die Glocke klingelt, aber sie wird von der kleinen Sophie abgelenkt, die ihren Mantel verloren hat, und als sie wieder aufsieht, hat Sam seine Hand in die eines älteren Jungen gelegt und schwatzt über den Tag, während die beiden aus der Tür gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen ist sie nicht diejenige, die die Kinder unterrichtet, aber wenn sie um zwei kommt, nimmt sie Sam beiseite und sagt ihm, das er nicht einfach ohne einen Erwachsenen verschwinden kann. Sam sieht verwirrt zu ihr auf.

„Aber mein Bruder ist groß! Er ist in der vierten Klasse! Das ist erwachsen, richtig?“

Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Nebenbei, als er mich gestern abgeholt hat, sagte Herr Wrathall er könne mich selbst mitnehmen. Dad hat ihm sogar einen Zettel gegeben, der das gesagt hat!“

Nun, es gibt nicht viel, was sie dann tun kann. Aber es verbessert sicher nicht den Eindruck, den sie von Sams Dad oder seinem Dean hat.

Im Laufe der nächsten paar Wochen erkennt sie, dass Sams Bruder der einzige andere Winchester ist, den sie jemals sieht. Möglicherweise sieht Mr Wrathall am Morgen einen von Sams Dads, aber Sams Bruder ist immer derjenige, der ihm am Nachmittag abholt. Sie spricht niemals mit ihm – er kommt nur in den Klassenraum und streckt seine Hand aus, als würde er erwarten, dass Sam unverzüglich hinüberkommt, und Gott möge ihr helfen, aber Sam _tut genau das_ , als sei er ein Schiff, welches einem Leuchtfeuer folgte – sie kann eines über Sam sagen, seine Sonne geht auf und unter mit seinen großen Bruder. Immer, wenn der ältere Junge in den Klassenraum tritt, hellt sich Sams Gesicht auf, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

Widerwillig erwärmt sie sich auch ein wenig für diesen Dean. Nicht für Dad, denn Sam spricht niemals über ihn. Aber Sams Sätze beginnen immer mit _Dean hat das gemacht_ und _Dean sagt_ und _Dean hat mir erzählt_ und es ist hart jemanden zu hassen, der den kleinen Sam dazu bringt, so glücklich auszusehen, egal was seine _Vorlieben_ sind. Und wenn Sam damit weiter macht, dass Dean jede Zeichnung an den Kühlschrank hängt und ihn mit Eis bewirtet, wenn er ein Bienchen bekommt, und im Park mit ihm Fußball spielt – nun, sagen wir einfach, Mis Jones ist ein _klein_ wenig neugierig darauf, Dean zu treffen.

Nur ein klein wenig, wohlgemerkt.

Sie bekommt ihre Chance an einem Donnerstag, drei Wochen nach dem Beginn der Wartezeit. Zum ersten Mal kommt Sams Bruder zu spät und Sam ist der letzte im Klassenzimmer, zeichnete gehorsam auf ein Stück Papier. Es ist fast halb, als der ältere Bruder keuchend in den Raum rennt, und bevor Miss Jones irgendetwas sagen, ihn für die Verspätug schelten oder in den Gang rennen kann, fährt Sams Kopf nach oben und seine Augen entdecken seinen Bruder und leuchten augenblicklich auf. Er springt auf die Füße und läuft in die Arme seines Bruders, ruft: „Dean!“

Miss Jones wird sehr, _sehr_ still.

„Tut mir leid, Zwerg“, hört sie _Dean_ sagen, während er seine Arme um seinen kleinen Bruder schlingt und ihm sein Haar zerzaust. „Der Lehrer hat mich wegen meines Tests länger da behalten. Hast du dir sorgen gemacht?“

Sam schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht vergessen würdest“, sagt er und grinst leicht, und Dean Lächelt und Miss Jones sitzt einfach nur da und ihre ganze Welt scheint sich zu verschieben und neu anzuordnen.

„ _Du_ bist Dean?“, hört sie sich selbst sagen, und verpasst nicht, wie Dean Haltung annimmt, und seinen kleinen Bruder dezent hinter sich zieht.

„Ja Ma'am“, sagt er und seine grünen Augen sind hart wie Stein und etwas genau so freundlich.

„Du bist Dean? Sein Bruder?“, wiederholt sie und das Bild, welches sie von Dean hatte – ein großer Mann der sich auf dem Teppich zusammenkauerte und mit Sam mit Spielzeugautos spielte – zerbricht und alles was bleibt ist ein seltsamer kleiner Junge, der vor einem Herd steht und Macaroni mit Käse für seinen kleinen Bruder mach, wenn sie alleine sind, und der Sam mit zum _Lebensmitteleinkauf_ nimmt und die Taschen zurück schleppt oder wie er zehn Blocks läuft – _läuft!_ – um mit Sam in den Park zu gehen.

Er musste gerade einmal neun Jahre alt sein.

Jesus Christus.

Sie ist so aufgewühlt, dass sie nicht mitbekommt, wie Dean die Augen zusammen kneift und Sam sich am Rücken vom Shirt seines Bruders festhält, und sie die beiden einfach nur aus der Tür winkt. Sobald sie außer Hörweite sind, greift sie zum Telefon.

Am nächsten Tag kommt Sam nicht in die Klasse.

Am Montag erfährt sie, dass sie die Stadt verlassen haben und Sozialdienste nicht in der Lage sind, eine Spur zu finden.

Sie liest den Bericht über das schmutzige Motel und den abwesenden Vater, die verwaschenen Jeans und verblassten Shirts. Sie weint ein wenig, wenn sie an diese kleinen Jungs, alleine in einem anderen leeren Apartment, denkt und fragt sich, was sie hätte besser machen können.

Sie denkt, dass sie letztendlich niemals Sams Vater getroffen hat.

Sie weiß nicht, dass das schon passiert ist.


End file.
